Ordinary
by SawaFlakes
Summary: I was the text book definition of 'ordinary'. I was sure of it. I didn't want to be different. Sadly, all good things come to an end, even the illusion of normality.(ToshiroxOC eventually, may contain heartbreak.)
1. Introduction

16\. That's how old I was. I was never a girl who stood out. I was never a girl who wanted the attention of standing out. Heck I doubt if I even had any friends back then.

The name's Cheyanne Hirisawa, for what it's worth.

I was the dictionary definition of 'normal'. I got all my homework done on time, got to my job on time. I was a very punctual person. The one thing that wasn't normal about me was my intellect. I was a very smart girl indeed, top of every class and worked hard to get there.

_Let me take you back to as far as I can remember, it'll help if I get this tragic tale off my chest. _

I enjoyed my job, I actually worked two jobs. My favorite was being a florist. My boss, Christa, told me I had always had a knack for arranging flowers. However, I only saw it as fiddling with different shapes, colours and heights until they looked pretty.

As I was stroking the petals of a red Camellia with my nimble index finger, I heard the door to the shop open causing the door chimes to sing. I immediately shot up from my chair and quickly straightened out my long black hair while un-creasing my light purple, knee length dress. As soon as I deemed myself fit enough to serve, I looked up to be met with a well built man in his mid 40's. I stared into his brown eyes softly while speaking "How may I help you, sir?"

He placed his palm on the marble counter top and stared back into my dark blue eyes, no emotion on his manly face, "Yes, hello. I'd like some flowers," He paused and sighed, "you see, me the kids are visiting my wife's grave to pay our respects." He looked down, I could see the tears prick the corner of his eyes and I easily sympathized with him.

"Of course, of course sir. Do you have any idea what flowers you would like?" My voice softened as did my stare, this man was obviously very attached to his wife. As soon as he was about to open his mouth to reply, the door opened once again, causing both of us to look in that direction.

"Hey dad! I thought we were visiting mom's grave?" A tall ginger boy exclaimed annoyed, followed by, who I assumed to be, his two younger sisters. One with black hair and a beady stare, and the other with an innocent aura.

I couldn't help but feel offended for the poor father, the kids were being so insensitive towards their mother's death. I glared slightly and continued with the father. "I can see this is a rather touchy subject, sir." I put slight emphasis on the word 'touchy', catching the boy's attention,"May I suggest that I pick out the flowers and deliver them to your door? Free of charge of course," I got a pen out of my apron pocket and handed him a piece of paper. I honestly just wanted the insensitive fool out of the shop, I never liked people who tread over people's hearts.

"Oh no,no no no. I couldn't put you through all that trouble for nothing. Please acce-"

"Sir. I insist you write down your address," I sharply cut him off.

As the man continued to argue against the idea, the ginger haired boy barged past him and snatched the pad and pen off of me. "Jesus dad, accept her charity." He always seemed to be annoyed, I noted.

I put my pen back into my apron and proceeded to turn around. I was immediately dragged back into a bear hug and tensed. "THANK YOU SO MUCH MISS YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO US!"

"Him." A female voice corrected.

"I-It's fine, please. Just let go," I begged.

**I have high hopes for this story, I've got a good idea of what I want to happen in my head. It's pretty fun to write out.**


	2. 2:Normality is Forever

Normality is Forever

I stared across at the wall lavished with vines who had rudely made their residence there, all the walls in the shop were like that. It was a slow day, Sundays always were. I never knew why Christa decided to keep the shop open for extra hours on Sundays, all the other shops closed at 12.00 AM. _'Must be because Sunday is God's day' _I bitterly laughed which eventually turned into a small giggle.

"Eh, some'in' funny kiddo? I'm in fer a good laugh," Christa staggered through the door to the back of the shop, also known as her living quarters. _'Speak of the Devil.' _I turned around to face her, my piercing blue eyes not missing a single detail of her drunken form. I was always envious of her naturally pretty looks. Even when she was drunk she maintained some sort of attractiveness. Her short brown hair down to her shoulders, with a tight white dress complementing her petite figure whilst showing off her tanned legs and shoulders. She also had brown eyes and a freckled face. Pure adorableness, and yet she was wasting her looks by drowning her liver.

"Not at all, Christa-Chan. Go back to bed, I promise to wake you in time for your TV shows," I smiled with my eyes closed while ushering her back through the waxed door way. I quickly shut the door and huffed. I heard a high pitched bark to my side and looked down, instantly grinning when I realized it was my grey Havanese small dog. I picked him up and cuddled him close to my body. "Ne, Sebby. Sometimes it feels like I'm her mother. She really needs to take her liver into consideration sometimes," He barked as if to agree, but then diverted his attention to the red lead under the counter top then wagged his stiff tail," You want to go for a walk?" I smiled warmly towards him and hooked him up to the lead. "It won't hurt if I leave for an hour or so."

I picked up the assortment of flowers I put together the day before and made my way out the door, locking it. "White carnation, purple Hibiscus, pink Begonia and purple Larkspur, d'you think that'd suit the grave yard?" I mused to myself as I let Sebastian lead the way down the semi-empty streets, save for a few depressed, scruffy looking people meandering around. They always seemed to come out mid-day when the sky was a pale orange. "Oi, oi. Seb, take us to the Kurosaki Clinic," He barked in recognition and started his way there. Sebastian used to be a street dog, he one day wandered into the store and I just couldn't keep my hands off him.

The wind picked up slightly and I brought the bouquet of flowers closer to my chest. I could feel the pressure in the air rising at a rapid speed, I winced. Sebastian seemed to notice it too as he looked in my direction for reassurance, "Go home sweetie, it'll be fine. I think I know where we're heading," He seemed hesitant at first, but eventually ran forward to our apartment.

"No. Please. No. Stay back, you can't do this. I have a family, a daughter. HAVE YOU NO HEART?" I heard pleas said by a raspy voice. I looked behind me and sighed, there had been an increase in these...creatures recently. I saw a woman in a fetal position on the ground next to it, I could hear sobbing coming from the ball of flesh. I dropped the bouquet and ran toward the monster, I wasn't one to be scared easily. Although I wasn't exactly a fighter either.

" EY, FATSO. C'MON, COME PICK ON SOMEONE WHO CAN ACTUALLY FUCK YOU UP," I threw a stone in his general direction and caught his attention. Both the woman and the masked monster looked towards me. Slowly, it forgot about the woman and used its six spider like legs to drag its long black body towards me. As soon as I saw its white mask fear crawled up my spine and almost made me freeze. _Almost_. I could feel the adrenaline rush through my veins and my pupils dilate.

I ran around the monster who I dubbed 'Brian' in circles, occasionally jumping and rolling to evade its attacks, sometimes shouting out vulgar insults to get a reaction. "YO. BRIAN SIR, YOU SUCK AT THIS," It looked like it could understand my speech as he went berserk and slammed his three fingered stickly hand down to my right creating a gaping whole in the floor. I smirked and began to run up his arm and jump onto his horizontal back. it twisted its arm in a 180 degree motion and punched where I landed and then squealed. I laughed heartily at his actions and climbed up its lengthy neck by clawing at its scales, which by the way were sticking out like nobody's business. I got to the top of his head and prepared myself for my next move. I remembered back to my last Judo lesson and calmed my breathing, I wasn't the best at it but I knew how to put force into a kick or a punch.

_'In, out, in, out, and...' _I placed my hands where my feet were and toppled myself over the edge of its cranium as if I was going to roll off, as soon I was in a plank position with my feet facing up I slammed the ball of my right foot onto the center of its mask creating a sickening, yet victorious cracking sound. I jumped off and turned around cockily, I was confident in my combat skills.

I saw Brian disintegrate into the air, but ignored it as I jogged towards the previously mention woman who was thoroughly shocked to see my energetic state. "Ne, are you alright? Brian's dead now, it's safe," I extended my hand out to her for her to get up. As soon as she took hold of it she pulled me down into a hug.

"T-thank you so m-much miss. I thought I was going to d- I was going to d-," She couldn't finish her sentence, but I understood.

"It's OK, it's OK. Now, go back to your family. I didn't save you for nothing," I smiled and patted her brown hair one last time before sending her off.

As soon as she was out of sight I dropped to my knees, I threw my head down to the pavement and began panting heavily, I squeezed my purple sweater and looked down towards my hand. "I-I did that. That was me. I killed it. With my bare strength... I did that," I stood up with a confident smile and picked up my bouquet. I was determined more than ever now, not sure what for, but determined none the less.

I rung the door bell and waited patiently. The clinic was merely a two story house with an extension, I really admired what they were doing with such little space. The door swung open to reveal the tall Ginger male from a yesterday. He seemed fairly shocked to see me, but recomposed himself and stood tall, "What do you wa-oh," he noticed the flowers and smiled slightly, he looked like he was in a trance as if he was remembering something. I stood still politely and waited.

A couple minutes passed until he looked my way again, "O-oh, sorry," I smiled sweetly up at him with my eyes closed and handed him the flowers. He reached for his back pocket and brought out a leather wallet.

"Oh no, free of charge remember? Consider it my condolences," I offered him the flowers once again and he took them without waiting.

I felt hot liquid slither down from my forehead to my cheek. I lifted my hand to touch it hesitantly, I brought it down into my sight and gasped slightly. _'The monster didn't hit me, I'm sure. He didn't even graze me. when did I get thi-...when I hit my head on the pavement? I'm such an idiot.' _I face-palmed which caught the attention of the male standing in front of me. I grimaced at the pain and looked at my hand, seeing that I spread the blood. I stared at it and sighed, beginning to walk away.

"W-wait. Miss, why don't you let me clean that up?"

"Thank you but really, there's no need. Really. I can get this sorted," He refused to take that as an answer because he leaned forward and gripped my wrist, surprising me.

"Miss, it's the least I can ," I nodded slightly and allowed him to drag me into his home. He lead me through a large dining room with a kitchen attached into a small hospital-esque room. He sat me down on the bed, "Stay here."

He came back in carrying a first aid kit and a cloth, I smiled up at him very aware of the height difference. "Thank you, can I get your name? I'm Hirisawa Cheyanne," I tilted my head to the left and looked at him expectantly. He sat down and began treating my war wound.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, don't move," He leaned over me and moved my bangs out of the way to get to the cut, "It's small, so it doesn't need any stitches...how did you get this?" He questioned me while dressing the conversation starter.

_'Falling? A fight? Scratching my head too hard?,'_ I mentally brainstormed all the possibilities,"Heh, I kind of fell over on my way here. Sorry to cause you any trouble," I looked up at him to see his reaction. He stared into my eyes for a minute, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Liar," he deadpanned.

"Eh? I'm not a liar."

"Yes you are. I don't believe you," He looked straight into my eyes, as if he was assessing me. I threw my hands into the air and leaned back onto the bed exasperated.

"Alright then. There was a giant masked monster called Brian which I killed with a swift kick to the noggin and then when I finished I helped up a nice woman and then slammed ," I sat up and imitated the slamming with my hand crashing down onto the bed," my head onto the pavement which is why I'm bleeding." I looked over to him expecting him to laugh or kick me out.

"That's better,"

"Eh?"

**This genuinely looked so much longer when it was written out in my note book. Can't wait to update again. **


	3. 3: Just Something Different

Just Something Different

"And that's the...erm...'Super Spider,' that you saw earlier. A Hollow, but how did you destroy it. By what Ichigo says it seems like it's an every day occurrence for you," the black haired girl, who I had learned was called Rukia, explained as if it were a rehearsed speech, save for a few obvious improvisations due to myself. I scratched at the back of my neck and looked at anything other than the two teens infront of me. We had changed scenes to Ichigo's, very small, bedroom.

"Spit it out, kid," Ichigo pushed whilst glaring slightly.

"Oi, oi," I retorted,"Can you do anything other than narrow your gosh darn eyes?" I turned my full attention to Rukia as I continued," I wanted to run. I really did," I sighed," my legs wouldn't allow it, there was a, probably, innocent person's life on the line. Life is...it's precious. It's too precious for someone to steal away. I've taken martial arts classes since I was young, it's drilled into me. It wasn't even all that hard to take the Hollow out to be honest. It felt like I was fighting a large, powerful beginner...with claws...and eight legs."

"...That's really impressive. Say, are you a human?" Rukia gave me a questioning glance. I felt like my life was riding on this one answer.

"Wh-wha...? Of course I am. Do I look like some kind of Sonic the Hedgehog to you?" I wasn't offended in the slightest, I was kind of proud that someone thought I excelled the human capacity.

"It's rare for human's to be able to see, let alone kill Hollows. Do you think we should report this to-," I sharply and eagerly cut the black haired girl off.

"Nope. Nope nope nope nope. No thank you, sir," I stood up and waved my hands in the air to get my point across,"I appreciate you taking the time to explain all this to me, but I just want to keep doing what I'm doing without any drama from these silly Hollows. Please, I'll forget all of this and never interfere again, OK?" I definitely felt as though my life was riding on their response this time. They both looked at each other like there was an inside joke that only they knew, but it wasn't funny nor was it a joke, and nodded curtly.

"Of course, of _course _you can keep living normally. We won't bother you any time soon. Bye now!" Rukia ushered me out of Ichigo's room and sniggered, then slammed the door as soon as I was out. I stood outside and stared at the door like it was the first time I'd happened upon one. I could hear them conversing on the other side of my 'new discovery' and just proceeded to let myself out of the house-clinic.

_'These people are...I don't know if I should admire them for killing those Hollow-y things every day or just avoid them for being so up-front and normal about it. I guess I was kind of, _kind of _normal-ish about it to, I got nothing on these guys though.' _I continued to go through every detail of the prior conversation and tried to store all the important bits in a safe that could never be re-opened in the back of my head, but it was hard to forget something so..._paranormal_.

I got to the front of my apartment building and sighed in relief as I escalated the stairs to my door. As soon as I got to the top of the steps I was immediately mauled by a certain Sebby, he licked at my face just to make sure I was alive, "Oi, oi. Sebby I'm fine, chill out. Thank you for waiting for me, sorry I took so darn long," I lifted him off my body and un-locked my door.

We both staggered in and collapsed on the two seater cream fabric sofa, "What a relief," I sighed along with a bark in agreement.

I walked into the kitchen with stiff legs and swaying arms to feed the puppy, then myself.

I stared at the blue brick walls of my living room before turning on the television and slowly eating my left over omelette from the night before. I flicked to the news then listened intently to the update of the murder spree in the next town over. The male news reporter was just outside the crime scene with a microphone in hand.

"As you can see here, there have been three more murders by the infamous, 'Cleaver Killer,' called this because his signature way of murdering is using what appears to be a cleaver to sever the victim's fingers, then extract their eyes. Today's three victims were; Minobe Tanaka male age 37, Tomi Tanaka female age 39 and Misano Tanaka age 7. They have the usual diagnostics for a CK Kill, it seems that-," the reporter was abruptly cut off,

"Sir, can you please evacuate the area? This is no time for a video," a police man was trying to block the view of the live fed camera while urging people away.

"Please, this is for the sake of the new-," The news switched out to the weather quickly and the weather woman seemed flustered and rushed,

"T-today it's c-cold and erm...not windy." I muted the screen and sighed,

"Yes, I know the weather. I've been out there," I turned to look at Sebby who was settled on the glass coffee table,"three murders in a day? This is the most he's done at one time. When are they going to catch him?" I leaned back exasperated," I mean, this isn't Law and Order or NCIS, you're going to have to look for the criminal, he won't just show up. All they're doing is covering up the crime scenes," I put my plate down and flopped on the floor. I felt bad for the towns people of Tobetsu, living in fear. Security had been placed around borders of Karakura. we weren't even attempting to help.

I looked towards Sebby and he seemed to shrug and then run off to my bedroom, "Yeah, I guess it is bed time," I looked at my grand father clock to see it was 11 and slapped my forehead "I forgot to go back to Christa. Darn, well. She'll live," I walked into my blue brick bedroom and crashed down onto my bed, "G'night Seb."


	4. 4: Please Don't Make Me Different

I stretched my arms above my head as I walked through the large, sliver gates of Karakura High. I was wearing the plain old boring uniform with a plain old boring bag, looking around with my plain old boring eyes. I walked around to the back entrance of the school and sat myself down on the concrete steps, admiring the forest of small trees behind the iron clad fence.

I leaned my head softly against the wall to my left and groaned, shuffling my legs closer to my body. _'What in the world is the matter with me? These headaches are getting worse.' _There was a sudden jolt of pain in my temple which lead me to groan even louder, just thinking about it was enough to increase the continuous pressure," Pull it together, you freaking whimp," I force myself to stand tall and raise my fist to my chest,"You can do this, it'll go away eventually. No biggy."

**It was a biggy.A big one to be exact.**

I sat myself in the classroom of many desks and many more pupils, the classroom had always been rowdy but the sound just seemed to be amplified that day. I laid my head in my arms upon my desk and did my best to block out all available sound, but it was to no avail. I found myself counting the seconds on and on until something, anything, happened. I sluggishly sat up in my chair when I heard someone call my name with a rather harsh, loud, voice," Hirisawa Cheyanne! Are you with us today or would you rather be back in bed? Hm?"

_'Back in bed,' _"Gomenasai, Sensei," My lidded blue eyes stared into the pudgy brunette's blue ones. You could barely call her a teacher, really. All she did was shout and hand out assignments about things we had yet to learn.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, hm? I don't want one of my best pupils making me fail them, hm?" I felt as if I was being mocked, I was the center of attention at that point and I detested it. I nodded and averted my gaze to the, now rather interesting, chalk board,"Alright. Now let's continue with where I left off before I was interrupted, hm?"

I didn't even bother to take notes, I just proceeded to count the seconds of the day until I could finally rest.

_"Briiiing" _

That was the first sound through out the whole day that I welcomed with open arms. I ripped my bag from the back of my chair and rushed out of the class room door whilst trying to look as natural as possible. I picked up the pace and headed towards the roof, it was the calmest place in the entire school vicinity. As soon as I got there I settled against the wall that held the door to the roof in place and sighed in pure relief. I laid myself down and used my hair to shade my eyes from the sun, slowly closing them. My breathing became lighter and I could feel the pain slipping away ever so slowly. It was so blissful that I was tempted to skip my next class just for it to continue.

Just as I was about to fall into my slumber I could hear voices getting louder and closer, then the door just next to me swing open with an echoing bang, it just missed _crushing _ my feet," I'M TELLING YOU TOSHIRO THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS IN THE REAL WORLD, TRUST ME I'M ACTUALLY FROM THIS ERA," The voice sounded all too familiar, a sound I was growing to find distasteful with each passing second.

"AND I'M TELLING YOU, THAT'S HOW IT SHOULD WORK ICHIGO!" The boy I assumed was 'Toshiro' defended. I sat up, again, sluggishly and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to get a better view. The orange hair was the only thing I needed to get a glimpse of before I started to moan groggily to myself.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME TOSHI...ro," He quickly caught my gaze and cut himself off mid-sentence,"Cheyanne-San? What are you doing here...?" His anger seemed to be calming down by just the sight of me, which I was glad of. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Huh? Oh, I was just trying to get some rest before my next class is all. Don't worry about it, just keep doing what you're doing and I'll be out of the way, sorry," He stepped slightly forward, and then rested his hand gently on top of my long, silky black hair before saying kindly,

"Gomen, Cheyanne-San. I didn't know you'd be here," I saw something glisten in his eye, and my memory reverted back to the first night I talked to him. I saw that same glimmer in Rukia's eye also," How about you come sit with us for a bit? We can talk. I'll introduce you." He motioned back to the people behind him with a tilt of the head and a large smile.

My eyes widened and I immediately began shying away,"E-eh? Um...n-no thank you, I think I'll just...just go somewhere else. I have to go...st-study, thanks though," I snatched my bag from the ground and began descending the steps of the building faster than I'd anticipated.

"Another time then? Your shop at 8?"

"N-nani?" I wanted to decline but my voice was far too weak to be carried so far up,"Darn. This won't do at all, will it?"

_"You know. You're pushing them away right? You won't make friends with people if you continue this silly game," _I stopped in my tracks,"Game?"I questioned, steadily craning my neck to look behind me to check for the source of the voice, _"Ah, whatev, forget it you never take advice from people, at least I was nice 'nough to take the pain away," _There was no one behind me.

No one around me.

No one.

"O-oh, um. Thank you," I paused, hoping for a response but nothing came. The voice sounded...different. It had an accent I'd never heard of and used slang I'd rarely heard. I began a slow paced walk before concluding one thing: the voice was the questioning imaginary one I had heard many times while I read. It seemed reasonable that I was talking to myself after all. "I think it's time to head home. I'll just get to work earlier. No one'll notice," _'Oh great. Now I am talking to myself.'_

* * *

**It took me a while to actually have the confidence to continue with this whole writing jazz, I reeeeaaally want to thank the people who've reviewed already though, you literally gave me the confidence I needed to keep going with this business. **

**jazica, thank you so much for finding interest in this, I appreciate it.**

**LITTLE RED FOXX, I will most definitely be continuing, thank you. **


	5. 5: Back to Originality

I flopped into the stool behind the flower shop counter after helping out the last customer, who happened to be picky, bossy, bony old lady. I could hear Christa's obnoxious snores from the back and decided to let myself off for the day, "It's 7PM, I think it's cool to close half an hour early," I stood up, walked across the white marble floor and locked up the store, from the outside of course.

_'Oh wow. Little Miss Perfect being a rebellious teen? What is this? Who are you and what have you done with the prim-and-proper bitch I usually chill with?'_ The Southern accented mind intruder mocked me with a facetious under tone. I ran a hand through my sleek black hair as a headache ensued, then gripping at my purple woolen dress I groaned irritated.

"You've got to stop talking to me so often, C. It makes me sick," I continued to walk through the twilight ridden streets with one thing on my mind. I wanted to-... _Ah wait. I forgot to mention about how me and 'C' got acquainted. _

_It had been weeks, so many weeks. The pain was un bearable. The demon inside me kept trying to communicate with me. Every time it tried everything turned to a static grey. I cradled myself on my bed, rocking back and forth slowly. Trying everything to keep up a wall between my consciousness and it. With every second I could feel my glass walls breaking. Being torn apart by brute mental force from something wishing to take over. I had sent Sebby to stay with Christa for the past few weeks until this passed._

_I had bags under my eyes, hair in a spiky, greasy mess and my clothes with rips and blood stains. I took deep breathes as the glass shattered. My nails dug into my now re-opened wounds and I slammed my head against the once blue walls. "WHAT DO YOU WANT HUH? GET OUT. I NEED YOU OUT NOW. IT HURTS PLEASE," The voice inside came out as a calm, womanly one, she tried to reason with me,_

_'Let me introduce myself you little brat. Stop blocking me out, the pain will go faster if you just stop fucking around,' _

_"W-why should I?" I could feel a dense hot liquid release itself from my throat and onto the floor. I stared, it was blood. More blood. _

_'That's why,' _

_"ALRIGHT. Just...please. Make it stop, please," I was just about ready to drown in my own red vomit. _

_'So, let's put it simply,' she began, speaking with such carelessness it made me upset,' I ain't leavin'. I gotta stay until those fucking Shinigami get it right. I'm apart of your subconscious. Hell, I am your subconscious. You know all those crazy dreams about zombies? Yeah that's me buddy. I'll explain whatever's left when those Soul fuckers do their job, think of it as a reward. See ya bitch,' _

Looking back, all that pain and cleaning up wasn't worth the speech. I spotted the park bench and rushed towards it with haste. I straightened out my hair and clothes then took a seat on the brown wood. I searched through my surroundings, trees, swing, slide, pretty ordinary park. I bit at my lip nervously as I heard light steps coming closer from behind me. I kept my gaze glued to my black knee high boots, and yet still squealed as a muscular hand grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and stood up with a 90 degree bow. I took a second to take in his appearance and mentally sighed in admiration. He was wearing a black hoody covering his face and white jeans. He stayed in his spot leaning against the bench as I fumbled inside my pocket and slowly took out a pink envelope.

"Did...Um...I-..No..Did you put this in my-my locker?" I held it to cover my blushing face and nervously tilted lips. I had thought about this letter all day. It was a sweetly worded love letter, I came to the fantasy-like conclusion that it was from Yuu, the guy that I had decided to lust after ever since he defended me when three other students went off on a tangent. I had only seen him up close once, so I wasn't surprised by his small stature. He nodded slightly, moving around the bench, he grabbed my wrist and began to tug me towards the exit,"I-I never really got to thank you for that day. When you...you know. Saved me from those other pupils," I paused my speech to catch up to his fast pace, " So...yeah, thank you. I really, really appreciated ,"

_'Wait-a-go, sound like a complete nerd why don't you,'_ I pushed C out of my thoughts quickly and focused on the back of Yuu's head.

Some time later, he stopped in the middle of a deserted road,"Wait here," His voice was so familiar, calming and deep. I liked it.

"W-wha? Are you OK Yuu?" He released my wrist and began to walk off, then jog, then run.

"Stay here!" He shouted through the desert-esque setting. I felt compelled to run after him, but my more logical side told me to stay put.

_'Go after him, stupid_' With that un-needed command, I began to walk in the direction he went in, disorientated almost.

"Why would he invite me here only to run off? Did he leave me there to embarrass me?" I sullenly questioned myself as I worked my way through the knotted branches of a small patch of trees. I heard shouting and yelling coming from in front of me so I began to run towards it, worried for any victims. I came to a grassy clearing surrounded by small-ish trees and my eyes widened when I saw the creature that was in front of me and three other people. It had only one leg, but it jumped about like a pogo stick with it's grey, slim, long body. It had a mask similar to the things I killed not long before. I looked towards the people and grumbled to myself as I saw Orange and black hair, both of these people in black robes.

I observed silently as they fought the beast, killing it with ease. They seemed not to notice me as they conversed with a small figured person in a black hoodie. "Wait...a black...hoodie...white jeans...oh God no please," I silently prayed as the figure reached up to the hood, pulling it off to show a mane of white hair. "I should've known," I strode up to the trio with narrowed eyes. I rarely got angry, but I was going to allow myself this one time seeing as the month I had was a wild ride from start to finish,"Wow."

They turned away from their banter and looked at me, shocked almost. 'Yuu' looked more annoyed than anything,"You guys...you couldn't even let me have a moment of peace could you?" Ichigo was about to speak but I continued," I thought I was going to have a nice evening with an even nicer boy. Oh, but how can that be possible for a girl who was wrongly webbed into the messes of your damn lives?"

"Cheyanne I-," I cut off Ichigo,

"You don't play with a girl's life, Kurosaki. You shouldn't do it to anyone, in fact. You need to stop. Right now,"

"Chey-"

"I just wanted to take my mind off the pain that _YOU_ and your whole entire _GROUP_ brought to me. Can't you do me this one courtesy? Can you please just leave me alo-"

"CHEYANNE, LET ME EXPLAIN PLEASE. God, woman geez. Our higher up wants to meet with you. I knew you wouldn't come of your own accord so we tricked you, you gullible little punk,"

"Mhm, you got it right. I would never go with yo-" A sharp pain hit my left temple, like I was being punched but I knew there was no fist.

_"Shut the fuck up and let them do their job so I can get some fun,"_

Everything went black.

* * *

I slowly gained control of my eye sight and went to rub the sleep out of them. I was restrained with a 'clink' sound and cold metal.A searing pain shot through me where the grey shackles were wrapped around my body and a hissed. "Is this really necessary?" I questioned to no one in particular. I looked down towards my wrists, feet and stomach to see the chains made their way through my clothes and were working on my muscles/skin.

Bright lights blazed from above me and I bared my teeth up towards them on instinct, "Release her. She's weak," There was clanking from behind me and then the weights on my body were lifted. I pushed myself out of my chair and forced myself to look at my captor. He was old,scarred chest with a long white beard and matching hair. I listened to his voice boom through out the vast room, silently, "I already know who you are... ūketsuki. I was informed of your situation a while ago. I know you're waking. I can get you out of that broken body if you listen to me carefully," I stood up slowly and stared the old man down,

"I'm not ū-," I paused, something seemed to be fighting my own words," Ah, Yamamoto eh? You want an alliance?" I tried to disregard my previous statement, but I could no longer talk. I no longer had control over my actions, I could only see what was happening," If you can get me out of this shit hole, then sure. I'll fight by your side. Been stuck in here 17 years. I'm getting rusty," The pain from the chains was back, my soul could feel it but my body gave no signs of pain. I could feel myself being dragged into my own subconscious by an unknown hand.

_'You and I, we are one' _

'_C?_' I questioned.

_ 'Do you know what C stands for? It stands for Cheyanne. You and I, we are one,'_

_'W-what? I'm not you? I don't swear. I don't put people through pain,_' I was scared, I was so sure C was just pranking me.

_'You used to be my subconscious. The Supreme Court put a spell on me so we switched places. Get back to where you belong, I appreciate you taking care of me sweetie,' _

_'W-what?No. I don't want to go back. Please. NO!'_

"Ah, ūketsuki. Is your subconscious gone?" The old geezer questioned me. I leaned on the back of the wooden chair where I was before sat and replied,

"Yeah, my only conscience. She's gone. Now, tell me about a way to get my original form back..."

* * *

Haven't written in forever. I know it might get confusing.


End file.
